Titans Initiative
by Yodaheisnot
Summary: With a growing number of young superheroes making appearences and growing numberof sidekicks. The founding members of the Justice League decide to start a program for the young heroes to train them. BB/Rae Star/OC, Robin/Forever alone, Cyborg/Oc (first fanfic) M for swearing.
1. Prologue Part one

Ok this is my fanfiction so be gentle lol

Ok in this story I am taking liberties with the new 52, TV shows, and comics involving these characters.

With that being said I do not own the teen titans/Young justice or any of DC characters. I created a character but even he might be owned by DC because I am not sure on every character they have.

There will be grammar and spelling errors and if that's only problem then stop reading because they will be fixed when noticed or told to me.

The first 2 chapters of this story is the prologue they are kinda slow just introducing the team and end of each of the prologue chapter if I changed any character it will be explained there.

So let it begin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Titan Initiative

Prologue: The first 3

Doom Patrol Head Quarters

"Steve he needs to be with people his own age." Rita Farr said "especially with whatever the Brain did to him."

"Rita, he is in a medically induced coma so he can heal." Steve Dayton respond back "Whatever that green chemical was, it chemical properties are harmless to normal humans."

"Garfield isn't a normal human Steve, he is our special boy." Rita said back angrily to her husband.

"Rita, I know that that's why I sent a copy of the test to J'onn, he will help us anyway he can." He said to Rita.

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

"Speak of the devil Rita that must be J'onn." Steve said answering the alarm. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong with our boy?" Rita asked sadly.

"The chemical is going to cause his powers to evolve, more primal J'onn suspects." Steve said reading the message. "Whatever the Brain did his animal DNA is trying to over write his human DNA, before the chemical exposure the 2 DNAs were in balance, J'onn thinks he can help."

"So we send him to league and we get are boy back." Rita said.

"Eventually Rita, J'onn would like to monitor him afterwards." He said. "He is putting Garfield into their Titan Initiative program."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTGotham, Bat cave, same time.

"I think it is time you think about becoming Dick Grayson college student." Batman said angrily.[1]

"Well screw you Bruce, I think it is time I left you and joined the league!" Robin responded.

"No to join the league a member must back you, and be at least 19 years old." Batman responded knowingly. "However, you may be able to join the Titan Initiative that Superman put forth."

The traffic light dressed Boy Wonder just grinned, happy to be free of the Bat shadow.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Themyscira, Same time.

"Jon-el, where are you?" a man dressed in blue with a red cape asked. The man was floating with his wife dressed in a red corset with 2 interlocked W's on it and blue pants and boots.[2]

"Father, Mother over here." The young boy about 15 said happily. He floated over towards his parents. "I was just watching sister spare with Aunt Cassie, she was winning too."

"My son, your father and I have a question for you." The woman known as Diana of Themyscira or Wonder Woman told her son.

"Really what is it mother?" the boy's growing excitement at what his parents wanted to ask.

"Well Jon, we were wondering if you would like to join the leagues junior division." Clark Kent or better known as Superman asked his son.

"Really, ME A SUPERHERO!" the 15 year old boy could barely contain his excitement. "Lara is going to be so jealous, sweet.

"Jonathan Kent of Themyscira!" his mother scolded. "Your sister is only 12, she will join when she your age, so do not rub it in because you haven't been trained as an amazon."

"Yes mother." The boy responded dejectedly

"Now son the most important thing of being superhero is the name, what do you want to be called and dear old dad will get it published by your Aunt Lois." Superman said. "You could become the new Superboy in honor of your late Uncle Conner."[3]

"Dad I don't think Aunt Cassie would like that, it has only been a year dad." Jon said sadly "Maybe I should call myself Wonderboy, but maybe Aunt Cassie will let me be a Super, I don't know."

"Well son you have a month to decide on your name." his mother said proudly hearing the Wonderboy part.

"Why a month, I want be a hero now." They boy said disappointedly.

"There was a complication in one of the member of the Titan Initiative; he is being looked over by J'onn." Superman told his son. "J'onn thinks he will be healed in a month."

To be continued…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The first 3 members are set:

Garfield Logan

Alias: Beast Boy, Changeling

Age: 16

Powers/ Abilities: Shape-Shifting ( animals and other humanoids), Animal Speech, Enhanced senses, Enhanced natural abilities (strength, speed, and stamina; Alteration by the Brain)

Appearance: Athletic Build, 6 ft tall, Green Skin (not Red seriously), Spiked hair with side burns (Young Justice cartoon look), nails on hands are claws; Costume: Gloves, Doom patrol purple shorts, no shirt or shoes, black bands on each wrist and ankle. (The look is for a more feral looking BB, to imagine what he looks like look up Lagoon boy for the costume and BB from the Young Justice cartoon).

Richard "Dick" Grayson

Alias: Robin

Age: 17

Powers/abilities: Martial arts master, Amazing agility, Supreme Douche tendency.

Appearance: Traffic light with spiky black hair and mask.

Jon-El of Themyscira/ Jonathan Kent

Age: 15

Powers/Abilites: Super Speed, Super Strength, Flight, Heat and X-ray vision, Telekinesis, enhanced hearing. No weakness to kryptonite; still weakened by red sun and magic.

Appearance: A slimmer build then Young Justice Super boy, A younger looking Superman; Costume black t-shirt with a red S on the front and 2 gold interlocked W's on the back, blue jeans.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT1) Batman Forever movie reference

2) Costume from the failed Wonder Woman TV show, more conservative for a mother

3) Conner Kent dies during Infinite Crisis story line, Killed by Superboy Prime.

Like I said I am taking liberties with everything using characters from DC and involved with Teen Titans and Young Justice.

Part 2 of the prologue an escape for 2 and 1 more character makes an appearance, who shall lead this bunch of Teen heroes?

Now what should my character Jon-El be named Superboy or Wonderboy?

Please answer in your review.


	2. Prologue Part 2

To clear up 2 things from prologue part 1

No the Brain didn't give BB his powers he experimented on him to make him into a puppet by turning him into a mindless animal, Doom patrol stopped him not before he was administered the transforming agent. Also he still looks like the cartoon BB until chapter one where his new look is debuted

The team is a combo of Young Justice/ Teen Titans, because the Teen Titan show has no affiliation between the teens and the league but in Young Justice they are an affiliation group. So until the team is formed they are a program called Titan Initiative aka the title of my story. This story is very loosely based on the Avengers Initiative movies of Marvel Origins( no Marvel character will make an appearance or face the wrath of Mickey Mouse and his Disney lawyers)

Disclaimer I own nothing related to DC characters, teams, or anything of the like.

Ok here is the second part of the prologue

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Watchtower, the next day

"Victor Stone to the briefing room, Victor Stone to the briefing room" The Martian Manhunter's voice rang out over the Towers PA system.

A few minutes later a cybernetically engineered boy running to the Watchtower's briefing room. The doors open to reveal 3 of the founding members of the league waiting for him. J'onn J'onzz, Superman, and Wonder Woman were sitting at the table. The empty chair meant for Cyborg had a stack of files in front of it.

"Victor, please sit down." Superman said smiling as he greeted Victor. "As you are the newest and one of the youngest members, we the founding members of the Justice League have decided to put you on a team of trainers for a new generation of young heroes."

"Sir" Victor questioned. "After what happened at Young Justice, do you really think me being a part of another group a good idea?"

"I know the death of Jason Todd (the first Robin) shook your team hard." J'onn said. "Then the disappearance of Roy Harper (Speedy), then Conner's death last year, and then each of you going your separate ways. The reason you are the perfect man for the job, you can teach the young heroes to cope with lose and how to recover from it."

The young man was shocked to hear this but understood what they meant by this, had his team had some to help them maybe they would still be together. Before the young man could dwell on such thoughts he was brought back to reality by J'onn's voice.

"Before you are the dossier of the young heroes that are on the team you will help train." J'onn said. "One of which you are already familiar with, Garfield Logan."

"By the way Victor how is the young Mr. Logan fairing?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It has only been 12 hours since he arrived by Javalin, we stopped the medicine inducing the coma 8 hours ago" Cyborg said "We will know more once he wakes up"

"Victor do you have any questions about your new assignment?" Superman asked.

"Just a few questions Superman, like who are the other trainers?" Cyborg asked. "Where will the team be located and why is Batman sending 2 sidekicks to the team?"

"The other trainers are Jaime Reyes (the Blue Beetle), Zatanna Zataara (Zatanna), Cassie Sandmark (Wondergirl)" J'onn said. "Also senior members of the league will drop by and help your team train the young ones from time to time."[1]

"The location is where the new Tower will be completed in Jump City, Jump Tower" Superman told Cyborg. "Also Bruce said that Robin needed to get away from Gotham, and Batgirl needs some training before she gets herself killed in his words".

"Before we can conclude this meeting, Victor thank you for the update on Mr. Logan." Wonder Woman said. "Is there anything else left to add J'onn?"

"Yes there is one more thing" J'onn said. "My niece will be joining the team her name is M'gann M'orazz."

"Well then the meeting is concluded" Superman said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A ship entering the Sol System [2]. One month later.

"This is merchant vessel Slave-III, requesting permission to enter the Sol System" A voice said. "Watchtower, do you copy?"

"This is Watchtower permission granted to enter Sol System you have48 hours to pass through" A voice from the Watchtower responded. "Do note that if you are not gone in 48 hours or make a stop at Earth, you will be engaged and fired upon."

"Understood" a large lizard man answered. "Captain Trogaar, the Earthlings allows us passage through their system."

Captain Trogaar is a large lizard like being called Gordanion. This Gordanion was dressed in a gold armor with a golden crown like helmet and is larger than the other lizard men on his ship.

"Be quick about it then no need to be any longer than necessary and anger Superman" Trogaan yelled at his men. "And get that Tamaranean bitch to the torture chamber, her new master wants her broken and weak."[3]

"Yes sir!" a lizard man said saluting his captain.

"Damn t hose Scath cultist making get that girl knowing we had pass through Sol to deliver her" Trogaar hissed out. "She had to reek of magic too."

*BOOOOOOOOOM* *KA-BOOOOM*

"A haul breech has occurred, ship is losing pressure" the ships alarm rang out

"Seal it off" the captain yelled.

"Sir we have a problem, the Tamaranean has escaped a-…." a lizard man said over the comm link but was interrupted by his captain before he could finish.

"WHAT!" Trogaar yelled interrupting his soldier.

"And the Azarathian girl as well Captain" the solider foolish continued to say to his angry master.

The larger Gordanian angered pulled out his weapon and disintegrated the solider stupid enough to keep talking.

" You 5 with me, we go to the planet a retrieve our prize" Trogaar said pointing to 5 of his soliders. "Hopefully, we can be gone before Superman notices we are there."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jump City, Earth a few minutes later

A streak of fire is seen above the Jump City follow closely by what looks like a large black Raven.

To be continued ….

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

That officially ends the prologue

Current Members of the Young Justice Cartoon

What most movies and video games involving space call our home system now also slave 3 is reference to Boba Fetts ship from Star Wars seeing as How Gordanians are slaver I figured it fit.

Starfire was originally captured by Gordanians by order of her sister Blackfire, who wants to kill her.

Character Profiles (only 2 this time)

Barbara Gordon

Age 16

Powers/Abilities: Agility and martial art training

Appearance: She appears like Batgirl on the Young Justice Cartoon, no major changes.

M'gann M'orazz

Age 15(human years)

Powers/Abilities: Intangibility, super strength (?), telepathy, shape shifting, and other power the Martian Manhunter has.

Appearance: She again has no major changes except a younger version of herself than that of her on the Young Justice cartoon.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Final note

Cyborg's look the same as he does in the Teen titan cartoon and because he is not "on" the team he didn't get a profile. The reason this in the Teen Titan section because I like Teen Titans better and they have a better Beast Boy/ Changeling and a Raven.

Also will someone please tell me what Jon-el name should be because I still haven't decided.

Wonderboy or Superboy.

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 1 Go!

I do not own anything DC comics related

The moment you have all been waiting for

* * *

Chapter 1: The GO event!

Jump Tower, Jump City, 30 minutes before the EVENT

Cyborg and Changeling walked towards the tower training room. The green teenager as he walked was measuring himself against Cyborg with his hand from the top his head to Cyborg's. Over the month since Changeling awoke he has grown from 5'4 to 6' ft. tall, thinking he has grown another inch he wants to see is taller the cyber teen. Cyborg wasn't unaware of what the green teen was doing and when the teen brought the hand back to Cyborg's head, Cyborg raised his knee joints to mess with the shape-shifter.

"Dude why, aren't I taller then you by now?" the green teen whined.

"Because I am 19 and you are only 16, I have three more years to grow then you Grass stain" Cyborg chided back.

Over the past month the two have bonded over video games and pizza. The two young heroes reached their destination and the training room doors opened up. The shape-shifter walked to the treadmill and Cyborg walked to the front of it.

"Alright Gar time for your last stress test, one more test should be able to how your body is adapting to the changes" Cyborg said calibrating his scanners. "OK we need to see your normal form and then your transformation speed, last clocked in at 11 seconds."

"What is my fastest sprint" Gar asked.

"30 mph in human form, your 3 mph over the 27 mph set by Usain Bolt, the fastest non-meta human speed" Cyborg said back to Garfield.

"Let's try for 50" Gar said cocky.

Changeling started his run at a full sprint, the full 100 meter clocked in 45 mph. The pair then moved over to the bench press, this press is not your everyday press it increases every rep by 100 lbs. The shifter's human form tapped out at 400 lbs.

"Now lets check your transformation speed" Cyborg said. "The rapid succession of transformation usually puts massive stress on your body before the change, now not so much but to be safe."

"Better be safe than sorry, I always feel fine after transforming though." Garfield said. "No don't bore me with the details again Cy."

The duo were about to begin the next set of tests when the towers alarm system went off. The green teen was startled by the alarm.

"What is that noise" Changeling asked.

"That is the city alert alarm, the city must be in trouble" Cyborg stated.

"What is the alert for" Gar wondered

"Meteor impact in about 30 seconds, Downtown Jump City" Cyborg said. "Possibility of building fires and civilians in need of rescue, I am going to have to call in the league I can't handle this alone."

"You are not alone, I'm here" Gar said.

"You aren't cleared for duty."

"Then clear me, I can help" Gar said.

"Fine Grass stain but you better take it easy or I'm whooping you butt" Cyborg sad. "Let's get in the car."

"Naw I got this, I'm faster than any car you might have" Gar said transforming into a falcon and flying out the nearest window.

"Damn that grass stain, I told him to take it easy but no he has to be difficult" Cyborg said running to the car of his own design.

* * *

Pacific Ocean, West of Jump City 30 minutes before Event

A boy with dark black hair wearing a black leather jacket with a red embossed S-shield on the back. The jacket was opened revealing a blue shirt with a golden W on the front of it. The costume was finished of by red pants and black boots.[1] The boy stopped in mid-flight and removed his sunglasses when he saw a giant fireball plunging to Earth.[2]

"This is so cool first day as a hero and I get to stop a meteor from impacting" Jon happily screamed. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."[3]

*Boom*

A streak of white in the air following his sonic boom, could be seen for miles.

* * *

Jump City Bay, 10 minutes before Event

Two red headed teenage girls are sitting at an outside café. One teen was dressed in a white polo T-Shirt and a blue skirt. The second teen was dressed in black T-shirt with a purple bat on the shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The teens were waiting for a drink that the teen in white was unfamiliar with.

"This Megan is called a Frappuccino, it is amazing so please drink up" Barbara said. "Wasn't it nice of Bruce and your uncle sending us here earlier so we can have some girl time?"

"Yes it was, I am most fortunate to have you teach me the customs of this planet" M'gann said. "Is there any other Earth customs you can teach me before we have to be at the Jump Tower?"

"Hey M'gann we are the only girls on a team full of boys so we have to stick together" Barbara said. "We have about 2 hours before we have to get to the tower, we should go shoe shopping."

The girls' pleasant time was interrupted by a fireball streaking overhead and crashing into down town Jump City.

"Well looks like shoe shopping will have to wait, yes" M'gann asked. "Should we suit up as the saying goes?"

The other red headed teen nodded before beginning a run into the nearest ally way.

* * *

Northeast of Jump City, after Event impact

A boy with a yellow and black cape was driving on his R-cycle towards Jump city. Even though he was given the opportunity to be teleported by Watch tower he wanted to do it on his own so he has been driving a few days. This boy was mission focused and barely missed the fact of a fireball careening down to earth. The giant mushroom cloud was a big indicator that it did make impact.

*I have to get to the tower, so I can arrange an action plan because I am the best one to lead* the boy wonder thought. Robin then fired the thruster on his bike to go faster so he can assume leadership of the Titans. [4]

* * *

A 25 foot crater with a 30 foot diameter had a 15 foot tall piece of metal sticking up in the center. This metal piece looked a corner to a haul of a ship. A large black raven could be seen landing on the lip of the crater. As the raven's black energy dissipated revealing a girl in a cloak with purple hair. She stands looking over the craters lip searching for any signs of life, using her empathic powers to sense for the other girl. She began to meditate but was easily distracted by a green being dropping from the sky near her. Fearing it to be her captors she began readying a spell.

"Azarath…Mentrion…Zinth-" her spell began.

"Wow you're pretty" the green boy said starring dumbfounded at the purple haired girl.

This being the first time she has seen a boy her age especially one in his state of dress, she blushed and pulled up her hood turning away. The boys half-nakedness didn't help her emotional state after escaping imprisonment, caused a few street lights to pop. The green boy was in similar state, being a member of the Doom Patrol didn't leave a lot of time for a social life neither does being hospitalized for 3 weeks. This purple haired girl is by far a sight to be held by this young man.

*Did I say that out loud* the green boy wonder to himself.

*Did he just call me pretty* the purple haired teen wondered blushing.

"I'm Changefield….Garling….Changeling" Changeling said nervously.

"Raven" she said quickly without emotion.

"Miss. Do you need assistance" Changeling asked in his best superhero voice.

"I'm fine but I think my friend needs help, she hit the ground pretty hard in the crash" Raven said.

"Where is she" Changeling asked.

"In the crater I think, by the piece of metal" Raven said still scanning the crater.

"SHES IN THE CRATER" he screamed in surprise. "Did she cause it?"

"That is correct" she said in monotone at the dumbfounded boy.

Changeling started his slide down the crater, using his keen sense of smell and hearing trying to detect any life. He rounds the outside corner of the piece of haul and sees what looks like a shape of a body buried, he notices that striking red hair above the dirt and rubble. As he unearths the girl in purple and sliver armor with orange hair, he can't believe she survived the crash. As he picked the form of the girl up he listened for a heartbeat satisfied he found one, he cradled the girl to his chest and jumped out of the crater. As he landed a blue and white car pulls up, Cyborg gets out of the car. Changeling starts walking over towards Cyborg to have the girl checked over, when six pods land on the opposite side of the crater. From the pods emerge 5 lizard men clad in black armor and one very large lizard man in gold armor.

"Hand over the girls mammal and no harm will be fall you or Earth" Trogaar said reading his weapon.

"Cy, take the girl, I got this" Changeling said passing the unconscious girl over to his cybernetic friend.

"I told you to take it easy Grass stain, 7 ft tall lizard men is not TAKING it easy" Cyborg yelled.

"Dude don't worry I am the king of lizards" Changeling said shifting into a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"**RRAAWWRR"** The giant dinosaur released a mighty roar.

Trogaar order 2 of his men to attack the great beast but they were quickly swiped away by the tail of the dinosaur. The two Gordanians went flying into a building. Trogaar became enraged by the great beast strength, he order his men that were still standing to fire on the dinosaur. Changeling transformed into a hummingbird and evaded the blasts taking to the sky. After being lost in the sun, a large shadow is cast over the Gordanians getting larger as it came closer. A humpback whale crashed down upon the Gordanians. Changeling transformed back in to human form.

"See I told you I had it" Changeling said cocky. "Now lets get these girls out of her-AHH"

Trogaar shot the shifter in the back with his stun rifle. The green hero dropped to a knee in pain. Cyborg ready both of his arm into sonic cannon mode. Changeling began glowing white as he moved to the other side behind Cyborg and Raven started to heal him. Cyborg blasted two of the closer Gordanians away from the group. Trogaar ordered all of his men to attack the group.

"WOOOO-HOOOOO" a loud excited scream rang out of above the group of heroes and enemies. A streak of black and red could be seen crashing into one of the Gordanians.

"See 6 on 2 is not fair, especially when one of them is injured" Wonderboy said floating between the Gordanians and the heroes. "Now how about you lizard folk pick up your friend and leave, this is your only warning."

"HAHAHA, kill them and bring me the prisoners" Trogaar said unamused by the floating teenager.

*SWOOSH*

Two black bat shaped objects embedded themselves into the armor of two Gordanians and exploded. A third Gordanian began floating and slammed into the ground than a wall. Batgirl and Miss Martian flanked the sides of Cyborg.

"Boo-yah now our odds have improved to winning" Cyborg said see the two girls appear and Changeling standing back up with a battle ready Raven.

"We are battle tested Gordanians, you have no hope of winning Earthlings" Trogaar said laughing

"I only got one thing to say to you lizard man" Changeling said. "Titans GO!" [5]

The young super heroes and Gordanians began to fight. Changeling immediately went after the head of the snake by attacking Trogaar. He slammed into him as a rhino then shifted into a gorilla grabbing Trogaar and throwing him into a wall. A Gordanian blindsided Changeling with a tail whip, knocking him towards a building but Changeling was incased in black energy before impact. A Gordanian than went after Raven, who ran down an ally when Trogaar recovered and joined his soldier.

Changeling took off in pursuit to assist Raven against the two Gordanians. At the end of the ally Raven erected a shield between herself and the firing Gordanians. Changeling transformed into a bull and charged the Gordanians, slamming into the one in black armor. As he went to shift and get Trogaar, the Gordanian captain smashed Changeling with his weapon to the ribs. Raven dropped her shield to attack but Trogaar knocked her unconscious with his clubbed tail. Changeling in his human form rushed Trogaar but the big lizard was prepared for the human trying to assist the female.

Trogaar pinned Changeling against a wall by his throat using his forearm and put his massive weight behind it. The other Gordanian got up and staggered towards his captain. The captain growled at the solider signaling him to get the prisoner. Changeling continued struggling and watched at the lizard man stalked towards the unconscious Raven. Desperate to fight off blacking out and save Raven he tried unsuccessfully to transform. The green teen began to lose focus and everything started to dark but before he blacked out completely his eyes went white. A loud howl could be heard throughout the entire city.[6]

To be continued….

* * *

Chapter One is officially over:

1] Wonderboy new appearance looks exactly like the first appearance of Superboy before the more accustom look of black shirt and red shield version.

2] my original concept off Wonderboy was exceptionally over powered so he has been depowered. So his new power are such from his father Superman: Invulnerability, Strength, Frost breath, Super speed: Mother Wonder Woman flight, strength, ability to talk to animals, and battle tactics. I have also decided that other kryptonian ability to be add in comedic fashion especially heat and x-ray vision.

3] he is a 15 year old boy who wants to be like his parents so he is super excited to do that. He has Amazon battle training and his father upbringing. When it comes to fighting he more his mother then father in the fact he won't give up and will cut loose to save everyone.

4] Robin has always been assumed leader even though most of the show and comic he fight by himself and the team is a means to end. I will not paint him in good light he will be good guy but he will be the quintessential Robin everything is about the mission and the team is a means to end. ForceisStrongWithyou thank you for the inspiration of this Robin.

5] that's right Changeling is the Leader of the Team the first to say Go!

6] The beast will not be seen for a few more chapters but he is more like the Hulk of marvel comics then anything, he is Changeling's emotional state: stress, anger, desperation, and survival. The beast hasn't awaken completely, after a few more transformations out of above emotions until the beast is awake and clawing his way to the surface

Character Profile:

Raven

Age: 16

Powers/Abilities: Demon Magic, White Magic, Full emotional control (not emotionally stunted, but when surprised things pop like when Changeling called her pretty)

Appearance: Typical Raven 5'1"in height. Costume: instead of full sleeves she has no sleeve's and wears bracers on each arm, same cloak and leotard, elf boots and belt. Her costume will get more revealing after being Earth and listening to Barbara on how to entice Changeling.

Authors note: Barbara is going to be the ones to acclimate the Girls to earth. Starfire, M'gann, and Raven are either from another planet (or dimension in comics and TV shows Raven) so they have no way to accustom to earth yet Raven is painted that way. So Raven may know the language but she was rasied by monks who do not live on earth so she has no idea about customs besides what she has read in books.

What I have plan is teenage hijinks, HIVE, Legion of Doom, Joker, Red Hood, Red Arrow, Darkseid, Trigon, Slade.

Ok next chapter Starefire Awakens…..Jon can't stops burning things.

Read And Review!


	4. Chapter 2 Jon quit burning things

Well this story is going great 4 chapters, 11 reviews (I wish I had more). Sorry for delay lack of review slow motivation.

A/N: On a sad note the inspiration for this story, TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne decided to ban me from speaking to him because I questioned the science behind his one story of Craved in Stone, the huge amount of inconsistency he makes from chapter to chapter, and trying to help avoid any plot holes he keeps making. He calls himself a Beastboy/ Changeling fan yet in every one of his stories he puts him through hell which I have talked to him about, has he ever heard of just a happy feel good story, why does he need to be dramatic all the time.

Enough talking about that situation, I vow to you guys to keep the drama to a tolerable level like teenage girl OMG she is wearing the same outfit as me level. I see no need to go full soap opera, oh she cheated on me with my best friend, no it's my twin brother Juan NOOOOO level. I just can't write that much of a corn ball story. At most this story will get to teenage angst level. There will be a season finally shocker, Did that just happen OMG Why(?) moment.

Ok for this chapter 3 things will be set up, first the whole team being together and the appearance of all the live in teachers. Second formation of relationships and friendships. Finally why super villains that are famous for fighting big names like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and other Justice League members are fighting a bunch of kids in a random west coast city that was never explained in Teen Titans show, like why would someone namely Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson be fighting kids when he can single handedly take out Superman and Batman. It's a WTF moment, did one them take a dump in his cheerios like thing.

Now on to my first bit of teenage humor in Chapter 2.

"Human Speech"

*Thoughts*

"_alien speech"_ [italics will be used for another language(s) outside of English, gibberish, slang, anything I don't feel the need to translate to or from]

* * *

Chapter 2 Jon quit burning things….Starfire will you put some cloths on!

"Miss Martian with me, Batgirl and Wonderboy stay here and guard them" Cyborg ordered. "The League will be here in a few moments to round these four up."

"Where are we going Cyborg" Miss Martian wondered?

"To find Changeling, the girl in the cloak, and whatever that howl was." He responded back. "I hope that grass stain isn't dead."

Cyborg and Miss Martian started down the alley that the shape-shifter ran down. The alley way lead them to a destroyed street. The black armor of the Gordanian soldier was littered around the street, among the destroyed cars. The broken body of the soldier was found atop of a smashed Smart car. The gold of armor of Gordanian captain led the pair to a destroyed front of restaurant. They entered the restaurant, they found it completely destroyed, every table and chair, the entrance to kitchen, and Trogaar was embedded in one of the walls of the kitchen.

As they entered the destroyed kitchen in the far wall Trogaar, armor completely destroyed. To their right was Raven, stroking the head of Changeling her cloak covering his lower half.

"What happened here" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, I woke up and found all this" Raven said "He won from the looks of it but I found unconscious and naked, I covered him up with my cloak."

"M'gann, can you levitate him back to the others" Cyborg asked.

"No I got him, I can transport him" Raven said disappearing into the ground in a black portal.

"Well I'll be damn" Cyborg said amazed at the sight. "Lets go back to the others, M'gann your uncle and 2 other leaguers will be here wrap up these lizards, can you levitate these lizards to the rest."

Miss Martian ripped Trogaar out of the wall and picked up Cyborg as well as the downed Gordanian soldier. Cyborg felt humiliated being carried by Miss Martian powers but at least the flight was relatively short. As they arrived back to the others Changeling was standing wrapped in a sliver hazard blanket instead of Ravens cloak even though she was not wearing. Raven was busy checking over the unconscious girl.

"Grass Stain what the hell happened" Cyborg asked. "And did I not tell you to keep it fucking easy."

"Dude Cy, I don't have a clue" Changeling said back. "All I remember is being pinned by the big gold one, and then nothing bam blacked out."

"Ok Gar, next time better yet there better bot be a next time, you feel me" Cyborg said. "As the resident medical officer of the tower I can bench you until I see fit."

"Dude harsh, like I said I had it at first, and you guys had my back" the changeling said. "Believe me I wanna know why I was buck ass nude."

"Aww man that means I got make a new costume your green butt, hard enough getting finding the material that shifts with you" Cyborg complained. "Might have to call your mom and dad."

"No not them please, they can't know that I ended up naked on my first mission without them, Cliff will never let me hear the end of it" Garfield said.

"Alright I'll call them saying you want a new costume less affiliated them and more towards your new group" Cyborg said. "First things let's check on these girls we rescued and introduce ourselves as well."

"Well the purple haired one is Raven" Garfield said. "I don't know who the red head is but she seems pretty banged up from her fall."

"Miss Raven do you mind if I check over your friend" Cyborg asked the purple haired girl.

"It's Raven, no miss" Raven said back. "I don't know much about her to classify as friend but without her I would still be on their ship."

As almost on cue the red haired girl shot up and ready her in a battle stance. The team immediately threw up their hand to show they weren't going to hurt her or fight. Raven hoping that the girl with orange skin would recognize her from the ship stated to approach. The Tamaranean girl start to get defensive and start yelling in a weird language.

"_I am Koriand'r of Tamaran I mean no harm will please released me_" She yelled. "_I am ROYALITY even on this planet I demand to be released._"

"I think she is Tamaranean, My dad told me about them" Jon piped up. "Orange skin, large amount of purple wardrobe, great fighters, almost rival him in strength."

"Well Jon can you translate" Cyborg asked.

"Kinda my dad only taught me a few greeting, mainly just to see if they know our language I think there is this" Jon said shyly. "_You may use me to learn to my language._"

After Jon said this the young Tamaranean girl walked up to him and kissed him. This being Jon first kiss promptly fainted. The girl was taken aback by this, unsure of what just happened.

"I am Koriand'r of Tamaran, I demand to be released immediately from these shackles" Kori said demandingly. "Please."

"I will see what I can do, but first why did you kiss him" Cyborg asked.

"My people learn languages from lip contact, an absorption of muscle memory and linguistic knowledge, please release me I don't like being captive." Kori said desperately. [1]

*Swoosh* A red and yellow shaped bird shaped landed between Cyborg and Kori. The small device exploded, slamming Kori into the T-car and flinging Cyborg backwards. A boy with spikey black hair and a costume with a yellow R on the chest appeared after the explosion. The boy readied his bow staff and charged, only to be levitated by Miss Martian to stop his momentum.

"Let me go, as team leader I demand you let me go so I can defeat this Alien" Robin demanded.

"Simmer down Traffic Light" Cyborg said getting back up. "You're not team leader, Kori isn't an enemy and even she was you don't attack a cuffed prisoner, and finally you attacked me with your little bomb."

"She just kiss of Death the boy right there, she is clearly and enemy" Robin said matter of factly.

"Dick she isn't Poison Ivy, she was just learning our language and Jon fainted" Batgirl said embarrassed by Robin's antics.

Jon start to come to and when he opened his eyes, 2 red beams shot out into the sky. Wonderboy looked down and cut through the remainder of the ships haul. Raven encased Jon in a sphere of black energy to minimize any more damage his new acquired heat vision could do. The magic of Raven sphere caused Jon to weaken and shut his eyes stopping his heat vision. Jon kept his eyes closed until he was sure that he wasn't going to born anything or anyone. The group turn their attention back to the Boy Wonder.

"M'gann put him down already" Cyborg said. "Alright girls after the League comes get these Lizard men, you are more than welcome to come back to our tower with us."

The Martian Manhunter and 2 Green Lanterns appeared in a shimmer of light a few minutes after the invite. The non-human Green Lantern enveloped the Gordanians in his ring's power and began to fly off.

"Kilowog is going to transport them to Lantern prison and the other Gordanians left our system the minute the big one was defeated" J'onn said. "Trogaar was on their most wanted list for slavery, pirating, and terrorism."[2]

*J'onn can I have permission from the league and ask these to stranded girls to be a part of the team* Cyborg telepathically sent to J'onn.

*Yes Victor you may, best to keep them protected while they are here* J'onn sent back. "The Gordanians will not bother you two ladies, you are under the protection of the Justice League and may stay on Earth for as long as you need" J'onn said before beaming away.

"Alright Raven, Koriand'r would you like to join the Titans, that is what we call are group" Cyborg asked.

"Most Glorious yes I would like to join your group for I have never had friends" Kori said floating.

"Sure I guess, couldn't hurt" Raven said.

"WOOOO-HOOOOO, our damsels are staying with us" Jon screamed excitedly.

"I know right" Gar said high fiving Jon then regretted it after a super strength applied one back. Everyone laughed at antics of the two boys except Robin and even Raven blushed giggling slightly.

"OK boys and girls we should head back to the tower now" Cyborg said. "For those who can fly follow Changeling, those who can't, can ride in my car."

The group headed back to the tower, Changeling was followed by Miss Martian, Wonderboy, Raven, and Koriand'r. Robin got on his bike lone wolfing it, Cyborg and Batgirl took the car back. With the sun setting on the birth of a new team of young heroes.

* * *

Jump City the next day

The first members of the team up were Jon, Raven, Cyborg, Robin, and Batgirl in the common room. Miss Martian was still in her room, Changeling was still sleeping, and Koriand'r was floating her groggy self towards the common room. The doors of the common room swooshed open revealing the orange skinned beauty floating in towards the great smells. This normally wouldn't be a problem for the early morning except the Tamaranean girl was completely nude, and Jon was the first one to see as she entered. After the kiss yesterday Jon had developed a crush on the orange girl, so his reaction was heat vision again, this time his heat vision destroyed the bay window of the common room. Raven once again sacrificed her cloak to cover up the nudity of a teammate.

"Kori you can't be naked like that" Raven scolded.

"Yea Kori, people don't walk around nude on Earth" Cyborg said.

"But I was not walking" Kori said back "it is customary on my planet to not wear clothes when sleeping."

"Girl that's fine but in public you have to wear cloths" Barbara said.

"Oh I am most sorry for my mistake, please forgive me" Kori said crying.

"It's ok Starfire" Cyborg said. "Barbara will help you, Raven, and M'gann adjust to being normal Earth teenage girls so further mistake like this won't happen."

"Starfire" Kori asked.

"Yea we, well me, Gar, and Jon thought it would be a good superhero name seeing how you arrived yesterday" Cyborg said.

"That is most funny, that is what my k'norfka called me his little star fire." Starfire said fondly.

"Ok so it's settled your superhero name is Starfire" Cyborg said mimicking a judge's gavel. "Now would you get dressed the towel is good for now but please put some clothes on."

"What's going on" a groggy Changeling asked. "Got any bacon?"[3]

Starfire went back to her room to put cloths on. Garfield sat down with a large plate of bacon. Raven look disgusted at the sheer amount of bacon his plate but remained silent. Robin did not want to be bothered left to go to the ops rooms. Cyborg and Jon decided to test out the game system installed which had almost every known game. The pair selected Mortal Kombat, Cyborg chose Jax and Jon had chosen Johnny Cage, both players were evenly matched. Starfire reemerged giving Jon a distraction that allowed Cyborg to win. [4]

"Watch Tower to Jump Tower, Watch Tower to Jump Tower"

"This is Jump Tower" Cyborg answered.

"Five to beam down SM-1, WG-2, BB-3, ZZ-1, WW-1, authorization needed security protocol blocking teleportation into tower still online."

"Authorized" Cyborg replied back. "Code authorization CB-1."

Five forms began to appear in the telepad of the common room. The form completed their materializing revealing Superman, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, the Blue Beatle, and Zatanna. Jon immediately went to greet his parents and giving his mom and aunt a big hug. The entire team gathered immediately for the presence of founding members of the Justice League. Superman moved to speak.

"You guys did exceptionally well yesterday, Gordanians are one of the deadliest things in the galaxy especially Trogaar rogue group" Superman said. "Gordanian high council condemned Trogaar, and said that we will have no further trouble from any Gordanians."

"So in other words you did great kids" Wonder Woman said. "Jon we heard about your heat vision incident yesterday, so your father made these out kryptonian metal and enchanted by magic to shut your heat vision down in uncontrolled incidents like getting kissed by a pretty girl or blowing out a bay window."

"Now to business at hand, a team leader must be chosen, Cyborg any suggestion" Superman asked.

"Changeling or Wonderboy are my suggestions both show promise, Changeling is the one who took down Trogaar" Cyborg said. "So Changeling has my Vote, Jon as his second."

"What of Robin" Wonder Woman asked. "Batman trained him surely he could lead."

"He attacked me and Starfire without provocation, he is only still here because of Batman's training" Cyborg said. "If he is like Jason, we will need his stealth and tactical training."

"Well Bruce won't be happy to hear that, but Changeling it then" Superman said. "And last piece of business I need a team photo so I can have the exclusive for the Planet"

"Kal really you have go all Clark Kent reporter" Wonder Woman scolded her husband. "I should make you give it to Lois."

"But Di-…." Superman said.

"Clark Jerome Kent do not but me I'm pregnant, I will hurt you" Wonder Woman said back. "You can have the exclusive this time but from now on our son will have his own reporter not you or Lois."

"Alright dear" Superman said while he and Wonder Woman got on the teleporter leaving the Titans.

* * *

The Next day multiple undisclosed location

"So the league set up a new junior hero team" A man in a blue military suit said. [5]

"So that is where Mento sent the boy" an electronic voice said [6]

"So Bruce sent his new me and the girl to a new young justice program, lets see if I can draw the bat out to face his greatest mistake" a red masked man said.[7]

To be continued…

* * *

Character Profile

Starfire

Age 15

Nothing else has changed she looks like she did on Teen Titans with same abilities.

[1] She picked Jon instead Robin, so that is her OC

[2] Kilowog is in the Justice League

[3] Changeling eats meat and Raven the vegetarian

[4] I had leave the video games in there big part of show

[5] Vandal Savage

[6] The Brain

[7] Red Hood

Next chapter Legion of Doom has Sidekicks?

Review make me update faster!


End file.
